


::sets in the west

by graven_abiogenesis



Series: Solar [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji thinks he understands the world a bit better at certain times. Part 2/3 of the "Solar" ficlet trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::sets in the west

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Pfft. I wish, though! If wishes were fishes, I'd never go hungry!

Shinji likes to watch the sun set each evening, whether it's from the window or the wonderfully panoramic ledge view of Tokyo-3 that Misato shared with him.

For him, it's a quiet moment when the world slowly begins to sink into slumber, the dying sun trailing vibrant colors all behind it as it slips away into the peaceful nothingness of dreams.

It's in these moments he thinks he understands that sublime feeling that other people call "inspiration"or "drive", or maybe even "love", because only then is he in sync with the rest of the world.

He feels alive and worth something and maybe even human when he watches the sky around him turn into something quieter and less tumultuous, something he can fit into his life without any more agony.

_The world is noisy and fast and chaotic, but everything comes to a stop eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this snippet. Read and review? Errr...if reviews are possible on AO3. I'm still figuring this out. And don't forget part three, "Eclipse", of course!


End file.
